In a background art, there is used a nailing machine in which connected nails connected by adhering contiguous nails in a state of aligning a number of nails in parallel are charged into a magazine, the connected nails at inside of the magazine are successively supplied into the injection port formed at the front end portion of the magazine and the nails supplied into the injection port are continuously struck by an impulse mechanism driven by power of compressed air or the like. According to the nailing machine, the nails are struck by starting the impulse mechanism by operating a trigger lever formed at a grip portion of a housing containing the impulse mechanism. Further, in constructing an interior member of a house building or a step of fabricating furniture, there is used a finishing nail having a small head such that the head of the struck nail becomes inconspicuous after striking the nail. In such a nailing machine of striking the finishing nail, there is formed an idle striking preventing mechanism for preventing the nailing machine from being started when the nail in the magazine is not present in order to prevent the nailing face from being damaged by a driver of striking the nail by operating the impulse mechanism of the nailing machine when the nails in the magazine are consumed to nullify.
According to the finishing nail used in the above-described furniture or the like, a shape of a nail head portion is formed to be extremely small to make the nail head portion after having been struck inconspicuous. Therefore, in such a nailing machine, the nails are charged in a state of bringing foot tips of the finishing nails into contact with a bottom portion of the magazine at inside of the magazine for charging the finishing nails. Further, there is provided a bar for restraining the nail from moving upward by advancing upward from a head portion of a short nail charged into the magazine such that the short expendable (nail) is not moved upward at inside of the magazine. There are arranged a plurality of the bars along an axial direction of the nail to be able to be arranged upward from respective head portions of nails having different lengths. Further, the respective bars are urged forward by a spring and the bars are constituted as pushers for pressing a rear end of the connected nails charged into the magazine. The nailing machine using such a finishing nail is described in, for example, JP-U-3073468.
Further, a general nailing machine using a comparatively large-sized nail is provided with a contact member projected in a direction of a front end of a nose portion formed with the injection port for striking out the nail. Further, an impulse mechanism is started in cooperation with the contact member and the trigger member. According to such a nailing machine, at a time point at which a pusher engaged with a rear portion of connected nails charged into a magazine for pressing the connected nails forward advances in accordance with consumption of the nails at inside of the magazine and the nail is not present, the pusher is engaged with a contact member sliding along the nose portion to lock the contact member and even when the trigger lever is operated, the nailing machine is not started. Therefore, idle striking is prevented.
However, according to the above-described nailing machine using the finishing nail, there is a case in which the nailing machine is not provided with the contact member projected in the direction of the front end of the nose portion. In this case, the above-described idle striking preventing mechanism cannot be adopted. Further, in such a magazine, a slider is mounted to open one side of a magazine main body and the pusher is moved rearward by moving the slider rearward for charging the connected nails. According to the mechanism for preventing idle striking by moving the pusher forward, there is a case in which when the slider is operated to move to a rear position in order to charge the connected nails in the magazine, the pusher is moved rearward, the idle striking preventing state is resolved and the nailing machine is started.
In order to resolve such a drawback, JP-A-2002-346950 proposes an idle striking preventing mechanism in which a nailing machine is provided with a pivoting lever directly engaged with a nail charge into a magazine, one end portion of the pivoting lever is made to advance into the magazine to be engaged with the nail, other end side of the pivoting lever is arranged to be opposed to an idle striking preventing arm an upper end of which is arranged at a vicinity of a trigger lever for starting the nailing machine in cooperation with the trigger lever, when the nail at inside of the magazine is not present, the nailing machine is prevented from being operated by hampering the idle striking preventing arm from being operated by rotating the pivoting lever.
However, according to the idle striking preventing mechanism of the background art in which the nail at inside of the magazine is directly detected by the pivoting lever, although the rotatable pivoting lever engaged with a shaft portion of the nail at inside of the magazine is provided, for example, in a case of an extremely slender finishing nail having a diameter of a shaft portion thereof of about 0.6 mm used in furniture or the like, an angle of rotating the rotating lever between a state in which the pivoting lever is engaged with the nail and a state in which the rotating lever is not engaged therewith cannot be made to be large, it is difficult to firmly engage the rotating lever with the idle striking preventing arm and idle striking cannot firmly be prevented.
Patent Reference 1: JP-U-3073468
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2002-346950